Love, Lily
by Cloudy Sky
Summary: MWPP, L/J. Lily and James hate each other..it will change? ***ON A LONG HIATUS***
1. Getting There

Love, Lily  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: All of these wonderful, brilliant characters belong to the equally wonderful and equally brilliant writing goddess Joanne Rowling. I just own the story line and so-on. If you want to contact me, REVIEW. Tell me what you'd like to see. And let's pretend there is no Pettigrew, as I despise him enough. Well enough blabbing, no one reads these things anyway. Get on with the story! And all thoughts from the characters are in *stars*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily put her very heavy, very big trunk up to the wall, and went through, waving to her Mother and Father. A tall, brown haired boy, and a shorter, blonde haired girl came up to her. They smiled.  
  
'Hey Lily, want help with your trunk?' The dark haired boy asked, his name being Remus Lupin.   
  
'Okay, sure. Hey Bella!' Lily said, referring to the blonde. She nodded. They climbed onto the train and Arabella and Remus showed Lily to their compartment. Lily, Arabella, Remus, and the rest of the 'Marauders'--what the boys called themselves--were best friends. Except for Lily and James. They hated each other. So when Lily walked into the compartment, where two black haired boys were talking animatedly, she grimaced. One of those black haired boys was James Potter. he was the tallest, and most handsome. He was built wonderfully, with his large muscles and jet-black, messy hair, chocolate coloured eyes. The second black haired boy, was known as Sirius Black. He was as tall as James, but not hardly as built.  
  
'Frog Eyes is here! Jamie, your girlfriend is looking for you, here,' Sirius exclaimed. He called Lily Frog Eyes because of her bright green eyes. James grimaced again. Everyone knew he despised Lily, except him. He liked her, a lot. But he knew she had a boyfriend, that Amos Diggory. He hated Diggory, and Diggory hated him. he liked it like that. Just then, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape burst into the Marauders's train compartment.  
  
'Malfoy, Snape,' James said angrily. No one liked Malfoy and Snape. They were rude, mean, and cocky.  
  
'Lookie! ickle Malfoy and his ickle girlfriend Sevvie!' Sirius joked. The Marauders, Lily, and Arabella laughed loudly. Malfoy and Snape, however, did not laugh. They apparently thought this was not funny. As Malfoy was raising his wand, James quickly yelled out 'Expelliarmus!' and Malfoy's wand left his hand. Lily caught it, and smiled. James winked at her. Lily pointed clearly at Snape's nose and shouted 'Engorgio!'(thats why Snape's nose is so big now.) She didn't think that was good enough, and also shouted 'Furnumculus!', which gave Snape a very large case of the boils. But, by the time she had did all this, Malfoy had pulled out his wand. 'Stupefy!' Malfoy had stunned Lily! Remus, being the somber one, had went and got a teacher, from the front of the train. Professor McGonagall came in and gasped, to see Lily there, frozen. She stared at Malfoy and Snape, as the say 'which one of you did it?'.   
  
'Black, Potter, and Evans started it,' Malfoy said, finally. Prof. McGonagall stared in disbelief. James and Lily were Prefects, and in 6th year! They shouldn't be fighting with other students!  
  
'Black, Potter, and Evans will all serve detention tonight in the trophy room. That is all,' and Prof. McGonagall left, unaware that Lily was still conked out. James bent down, and revived her.She sat up slowly, and her eyebrows bent, questionably.  
  
'Where am I?' She questioned James. His deep, dark, chocolate eyes stared down at her. *he is handsome*, she thought to herself.  
  
'You got stunned by Malfoy, but you're alright,' he said, conjuring up a glass of water for her, then helped her up. She smiled her grateful smile at him, and he was caught thinking *Her smile is beautiful*, and smiled back. Just then, the woman with the trolley of food came into their compartment. They all took out liberal amouts of money hungrily and happily. They got their orders(..and emtptied the trolley, of course)and ate happily.  
  
'So, Lil, does Snape still like you?' Arabella said, trying to make conversation. Lily nodded and swalloed.  
'Yeah, he owled me all summer, and asked me over. Luckily, we went to France,' She explained. They all laughed at Snape.  
  
'Dear Sevvie must have been heartbroken by Lily Belle,' Sirius made fun of Snape.  
  
'Especially since Jam--' Sirius would have finished his setenced if James hadn't tackled him.   
  
'Don't,' he said quietly. Sirius knew James liked Lily a lot. Sirius nodded and grinned.   
  
'What were you saying, Siri?' Bella asked. She knew exactly what Sirius had meant to say. Everyone knew James and Lily liked each other, except them. The train stopped at a halt and everyone dressed in their robes. The Marauders walked up to the carriges and sat down. They couldn't all fit, so Arabella had to sit on Sirius's lap. Lily wouldn't sit on anyone's lap, so they were still quite cramped. They arrived in time to see the sorting, which was uneventful. Dumbledore said his speech, and everyone started to eat.  
  
'Fifths, Prongs, old pal?' Sirius wanted to know. He knew he would eat the whole table's food if he could.  
  
'Nooo, fourths are enough,' James replied. Lily rolled her eyes. How could boys eat that much? She had ate one plate of food, and a piece of pie and a cookie for dessert. She was quite full, because unlike the boys, she piled her food high on her plate. Soon, the feast was over, and she was leading the Gryffindor students to the tower, showing the tiny little first years where they should go to each class, ect. She loved little kids.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Whats wrong, Moony?' Lily asked. She had a crush on him.   
  
'Oh, nothing, not feeling good,' he said. She didn't believe him. He was so handsome, standing there, just pondering.   
  
'Okay, what are you thinking about?' She asked further.  
  
'Nothing, just looking at the stars,' he replied.  
  
'I do that too, sometimes,' she said. He nodded.  
  
'I know, I watch you sometimes,' he explained. She raised her eyebrows. He did?  
  
'You..you do?' asked Lily. He nodded, again.  
  
'Lily, you look so beautiful tonight,' he said, turning around to face her for the very first time that night. She blushed.  
  
'Thanks, Rem,' she smiled, then sat down next to him on the bank of the lake. He looked over at her.  
  
'You really do,' he said quietly. She blushed again.  
  
'Remus, you look nice too,' she complimented. He leaned over and kissed her.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks, if you review. I know, a cliffhanger. I'm going to be doing that a lot. I have Chapters 1-3 already written, but 2 and 3 won't be up until I get like 10 or 20 reviews. I don't want to keep writing if everyone hates it. Well, until chapter 2(press that forward button!),  
  
Celeste! 


	2. Remus, Girl Talk, and Quidditch

Love, Lily-Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer: See User Profile.  
-----------------------------------  
What had Remus and her done? *Oh god...if the others find out, what will happen?*  
Ever since Remus had asked her for a date, she had been wondering this. Today was the day of the date. She was in the bathroom, getting ready. She put some sparkly lip gloss on, and some mascara. She had straightened her hair, and left it down. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and white tanktop.  
  
'Going somewhere?' Bella asked. She nodded.  
  
'Date, with Remus,' she replied. Bella gasped.  
  
'But, Lily, you must see sense! James likes you!'   
  
'Ah, but Arabella, you don't see sense. So does Remus, and I like him back!' Lily snapped.  
  
'Okay, but don't blame me,' she replied.  
  
'We're just going for a nice picnic!' exclaimed Lily. Arabella rolled her eyes, and put her glitter on.  
  
'All ready?' Lily asked. Arabella nodded her head yes, and they stepped out of their dorms and walked down the stairs. They came into the common room. Lily saw Remus's eyes light up. She stepped up to him and extended her hand. He took it and led her off to Hogsmeade, where they would have a picnic.  
  
'Thanks for coming with me, Lily,' Remus said as they walked into the bright sunshine. She nodded.  
  
'It's a pleasure,' Lily replied. He smiled. He led her into a meadow that she had never seen before, and spread out a silk blanket for her to sit on.  
  
'Oh, Remus! It's beautiful!' she exclaimed happily. He grinned even wider, his eyes shining. They sat down, and Remus conjured a large picnic basket, full of delicious food. Lily began to eat(..ladylike, of course..) and so did Remus.   
  
'Remus, this chicken is so good!' Lily exclaimed. She was so hungry! Remus was eating his share, too.   
  
'I know! I especially like the strudel,' he said, speaking of the apple strudel. She nodded. When they finished, Remus began to speak.  
  
'Lily, I like you a lot...' he confessed. 'But a friend of mine likes you even more. I never would betray my best friend, you see..' he trailed off.  
  
'I understand, remus,' she said gently. 'But who is this friend?'  
  
'Only time will tell Lily, you will see,' he said mysteriously, grinning.  
  
'But, Remus!' she contradicted. He held his hand up at her, and motioned for her to stop talking.  
  
'He'll show you when he is ready, and that's all I can say,' Remus told her. They got up and dusted themselves off. Remus vanished the blanket, basket, and any extra food. They walked back silently, Lily wondering who must be her admirer. She could not figure it out. Surely not Sirius, he had many, many girlfriends. Peter, not likely, poor fellow. James Potter...surely not! He was her friend, enemy, and fellow Gryffindor. She had Amos! But..James did seem to hate Amos with almost a passion. So..was it James. Like Remus said, only time would tell, and tell it did.  
-----------------------------------------  
'Oh, Lily! How was it?' Bella asked her friend when Lily stepped through the portrait-hole.  
  
'Great, the food was excellant,' she loved to let Bella hang in suspense!  
  
'Lily! How was the date part, like Remus?' Bella said impatiently.  
  
'It was fine,' Lily said. 'Ill tell you the rest later.' It was a good thing she had said this, because just then the boys came busting in, out of breath. Remus walked over to Lily, and Lily swore she could see just a little bit of hurt on James's face as they sat down together.  
  
'Sorry, Lily,' he apologized.  
  
'Its okay, Remus, really,' she okayed. He smiled and patted her leg.  
  
'Gotta go then, see ya around!' and with that, three of the Marauders took off.  
------------------------------------------  
Arabella started jumping on top of Lily's bed.  
  
'Tell me tell me tell me tell me about the daaaaate!' she screeched. Lily grinned.   
  
'Okay,' she said.  
  
'Well first, we sat down and ate this gorgeous meal. Then we talked, and then left...' she explained.  
  
'Uh, hello.....DETAILS?' Bella exclaimed.  
  
'Okay, okay. Well, first he took me to this beautiful meadow, with birds, rabbits, and lillies!' Lily gushed. Bella nodded.  
  
'Go on,'  
  
'Right. Well then he conjured a silk blanket, and we sat down. He conjured a feast, also, and we ate. It was delicious!' she told. Arabella motioned for Lily to go on.  
  
'Next, when we were finished, we talked. He said that his friend likes me and he couldn't betray his friend, and I said okay. And then we walked back here,' she concluded.  
  
'That was all?!' Bella said.  
  
'Well...yeah,' Lily confessed, blushing. Bella shook her head, obviously disgusted. Arabella went to her bed, and they both closed their curtains. The next day, Lily woke with a start.  
  
'What?! Why'm I up?' Lily was confused.  
  
'Qudditch game!' Ah, that explained it. Arabella played Quidditch, as a chaser. Lily sat up, and got dressed. Arabella was already dressed in her bloodred Gryffindor quidditch robes. Lily combed her hair, and smoothed it with Sleakeazy's hair serum. They were ready to go. Arabella and Lily clambered down the stairs, and once again, Lily was dragged to another Quidditch match.  
---------------------------------------  
'Ready, everyone?' Potter asked his team. Everyone shook their heads. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.   
'We give you.. FIGG! PATIL! WOOD! WEASLEY! BLACK!' the commentator yelled. 'Annnnnddd..POTTER!'. The whole stadium seemed to be shaking with the amout of shouts, yells, and cheers from the other Gryffindor students.  
'Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you,' Madam Hooch said to the teams, particularly looking at the Slytherins.  
They all nodded. Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off. Arabella was the first to score, flying quickly but gracefully on her brand-new broom. James, of course, was looking around for the snitch. He flew around absentmindly. He smiled as he saw Lily sitting in the stands. James suddenly spotted the Golden Snitch. He flew as fast as his Nimbus(the newest broom developed, of course) would go. It was gone. He had missed it. He silently cursed to himself. He had to get the Snitch before Malfoy did! Malfoy family was an enemy of the Potter family. He hated Malfoy.   
'JAMES!' James heard someone calling him, and looked up. There was Sirius. He was pointing at the snitch! There it was! But, Lucius Malfoy heard Sirius too, and took a dive. James went forward and sped up. Come on broom, come on, he thought. There it was next to Malfoy and he didn't even see it! It was right above his head. He would have to do something....  
'MALFOY! BELOW YOU!' James shouted, faking the snitch. Arabella and Remus had both scored again,twice. He heard the scoreboard ding, changing the number from 30 to 50. Gryffindor cheered. The snitch hadn't moved from its spot, and James sped higher up, and caught the snitch. Gryffindor cheered. Slytherin looked rather downcast. The Gryffindor team landed on the ground, and cheered. Lily ran up to Arabella and hugged her.  
  
'Good job!' she complimented.   
  
'Where's mine?' Sirius said.  
  
'Your what?' Lily asked.  
  
'My hug!' Sirius joked. Lily was so happy, she did hug him, which made Sirius grin as big as the Chesire Cat. Someone poked Lily, and she snapped around, back to attention. It was her boyfriend, Amos Diggory.  
  
'Amos!' she said, giving him a hug too.  
  
'Going hug happy today, are we?' he inquired. Lily frowned. Just then, James saw Diggory and Lily. Lily knew James hated Amos because Amos was seeker for Hufflepuff.  
  
'Diggory, celebrating Gryffindors win, too? Too bad you couldn't win also,' James said gruffly. Amos and James stared at each other stonily, that is until Lily cleard her throat at them.  
  
'I will talk to you later, James,' Lily said icily.  
  
'Since when do you talk to him?' Amos asked.  
  
'Excuse me, but he IS in my house,' she replied.   
  
'Awfully friendly with him, eh?' Amos asked, yet again getting on Lily's nerves. She steered Amos away.   
----------------------------------------------  
  
ARABELLA FIGG!' Lily shouted. 'GET UP NOW!'   
  
'Just five more minutes,' she said sleepily.  
  
'No.'   
  
'Then how about 4?' Bella asked,  
  
'No.'  
  
'3?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'2??!!'  
  
NO!'  
  
'30 seconds?'   
  
'ARABELLA FIGG, IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'LL TELL SIRIUS--' but Lily was cut off when Bella tackled her to the ground.  
  
'You'll tell Sirius what, perhaps?' Bella said gruffly.  
  
'Oh, nothing, just that you lik---' Lily was interrupted yet again when Bella covered her mouth up. Lily licked Bella's hand and Bella let go.  
  
'Disgusting!' she shouted. Lily grinned like the Chesire Cat.   
  
'Well, it worked!' Lily said happily. The two best friends laughed, packed their bags, and headed for the common room.  
==============================================  
Author's Note: Okay, well this chapter's done. Expect another one in 2-5 days. Or you can email me and beta read a new one!(cozmiccutey04@yahoo.com). In the next chapter:  
  
~which of remus's friends likes Lily(not that you already know..)  
~there will be another Amos/James fight and meeting.  
~Lily and James will kiss!  
~Lily will tutor someone. 


	3. Prince CHARMing

Love, Lily-Chapter 3  
'Prince CHARMing? Not!'  
-----------------------------------  
  
A dark haired boy with glasses was watching. Watching a girl. But not just any girl. This girl was special. This girl was Lily Evans. Of course, she didn't know he was staring at her, because she in turn was staring at her Arithmancy homework, and he SHOULD be staring at his Charms homework. But, now, we've explained why he wasn't.  
  
'Lily, Lily Evans,' he said.  
  
'Yes?' she said, finally looking up from her homework.  
  
'Do you know who the only person is in charms that is above me?' James asked.  
  
'Yes, of course, why?' Lily replied.  
  
'Who is it?' said James.  
  
'Me,' Lily replied.  
  
'Exactly,' he said.  
  
'I don't catch your drift there, Potter,' she said, looking back at her homework. *Wow, he's handsome,* she was caught thinking.  
  
'Tutor me,' he muttered.  
  
'What?' Lily was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
'Tutor me,' he asked again.  
  
'Why? Sirius is good at Charms too,' she said busily.  
  
'Well, yes, but you're the best,' he said, and Lily swore that she saw Sirius wink at James.  
  
'Allright, fine, now I have Transfiguration homework,' she said, and with that, the conversation was over. She couldn't believe she was going to tutor James Potter. She gathered up her books, quills, and parchment and went up to her dorm. She sat all her stuff at her desk, and sat down, when she heard someone behind her. It was Arabella.  
  
'What happened? I heard you talking to James,' she said. Lily frowned.  
  
'He just asked me to tutor him in Charms,' Lily brushed off the subject.  
  
'What?! Since when does James Potter ask for help?' Bella exclaimed.  
  
'Since now?' Lily replied. She was trying to finish her homework! Now it would never get done. Arabella rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
'I'm trying to finish my homework,' Lily said.   
  
'Do you know why he asked you for help?' Arabella asked innocently.  
  
'Why?' Lily was tired of guessing games.  
  
'Because he...LIKES YOU!' bella shouted, and ran, because by that time they were having a pillow fight. *Why do friends have to meddle in things?* Lily thought. But someone though back! *Its just cause we care* Bella thought back. They stuck out their toungue at each other. They laughed. Arabella and Lily would always be best friends. Always....  
-----------------------------------------  
Lily felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She said 'Huh?' and turned around. No one was there, but they had dropped their notes. No, it was a letter!  
  
Lily  
Charms, transfiguration classroom, 9o'clock.  
-JP  
  
Lily looked up and saw James sitting down from her they nodded at each other and he smiled. Lily smiled back. She gathered her books and walked out of the Great Hall. She was supposed to be in Herbology in ten minutes! *uh oh,* she thought. Herbology was with the Hufflepuffs today..Amos was a Hufflepuff! She would never hear the end of it. She finally reached Herbology, and cleared all of her thoughts out of her mind. Amos walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Ugh.  
  
'Whats that sticking out of your Charms notebook, Lily dear?' he said, smoothly.  
  
'I don't know,' she said, clearly not paying attention to him. He grabbed James's note and started to read it.  
  
'Lily, Charms, transfiguration classroom, 9 o'clock, JP,' he read off the note.   
  
'JP? Isn't that James Potter?' Amos asked. He didn't know James was behind him.  
  
'What about me, Diggory?' James said.  
  
'Stay away from my girlfriend, Potter,' Amos said.  
  
'It's not my fault she's smart,' James muttered.  
  
'Lily, are you going to tutor him?' Amos asked.  
  
'Yes, I am,' she said.  
  
'And why?'  
  
'Because he asked!' Lily exclaimed. Now they were drawing a large crowd around them.  
  
'I thought I said not to hang around riffraff like that,' He pointed to James.  
  
'Amos, I will talk to whomever I please. I am a big girl now,' Lily retorted.  
--------------------------------------  
Lily ran into the classroom, looking for James. He wasn't there. She sighed and sat down at a desk. Something poked her on the should.   
  
'What??' she wondered.  
  
'Talk to Remus lately?' the voice asked of her. She knew that voice. It was Potter.  
  
'James Potter, stop it!' She demanded. He took off his cloak. He grinned widely.  
  
'If you want help in charms you'd bett---' Lily was interrupted.  
  
'Okay, okay, let's get started,' James said.  
  
'Let's try a few easy ones first,' she said, locking the classroom door.  
  
'Try, "Alohomora!" ', Lily suggested. James unlocked the door with the simple spell.  
  
'Now, good job. Try "Mobilarbus!" ' Lily said. He did it, and made a peach hover in air. Lily nodded her head, and they smiled at each other. Lily took out a broken bracelet.  
  
'Ok, good. Now point at the bracelet and say "Reparo!", and don't forget to swish and flick!' She instructed. He passed with flying colors.  
  
'Nice! Now, let's try something more advanced,' she suggested to James.  
  
'Okay, like what?' James said.  
  
'Shout "Serpensortia", that will make a snake come out of your wand,' Lily said.   
  
'Serpensortia!' James shouted, and sure enough, a large red snake bursted out of his wand. They laughed.  
  
'Now try "Waddiwasi!",' said Lily. He did, making a quill zoom across the room. After that, they tried the Banishing Charm and the Cheering charm before they quit for the night.  
  
'So, that's it?' James asked.  
  
'You just need to hold your wand right, and say your charm with more emotion,' Lily instructed. James nodded. He was taking her seriously!  
  
'I'm lucky to have you for a tutor,' James said. 'Not many people would like to stay up at midnight to teach someone spells.'  
  
'It's nothing,' she smiled.  
  
'We'd better get under the Cloak,' he said. 'I saw Peeves on my way down here.'  
  
'Okay,' she agreed. So they got under the cloak. It was a tight fit, but cozy, Lily admitted to herself. James was tall, 6'2, and she was short, 5'6. He was muscular too, and she was petite, though if you called her that to her face, you'd get something coming to you, she said. James knew how much she could hurt someone, through experience. They soon arrived at the portrait hole. They climbed in and Lily took off the cloak.  
  
'Thanks,' they said at the same time. They laughed lightly. His chocolate eyes met her green ones. They kissed quickly on the lips and he murmured in her ear, 'Guess who figured out who Remus's friend was.' He briskly walked to his dorm. She just stood there, clueless. What had happened? She realized she hadn't given back the cloak. She decided she would wait until the morning to give it to him. She walked back to her dorm also, much happier than she had been the last time she was there. Bella was waiting for her.  
  
'What happened with James?' Arabella asked.  
  
'Oh, Bella! I have so much to tell you!' Lily exclaimed happily. 'But you'll have to wait until tomorrow!' Lily put on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. She laid down, hugging up to the Invisibility Cloak. It smelled like James, that strong, masculine smell.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter, because it's my favorite so far! I liked the Charms practice the best. I just want to thank Darkmark.com for the list of spells I used for this chapter. Everyone go to Darkmark.com! Review, please! I'm not putting up another chapter until I see that people like my story. if you want to be a beta reader than email me at cozmiccutey04@yahoo.com and tell me, and give me your username. If I like your stories then I will ask you to be a beta reader. I want 3-5 beta readers. Thanks!  
  
Until Chapter 4,  
Celeste 


	4. Boxers, Mandrakes, and Holidays

Love, Lily-Chapter 4  
---------------------------------  
'Wow, you had fun last night!' Arabella Figg exclaimed.  
  
'All we did was practice a couple charms,' Lily Evans stated. Arabella, a girl with long, dark brown hair and clear blue eyes rolled them heavenward.  
  
'And kissed while you were at it?' Arabella said.  
  
'Shut UP!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'You just reminded me. I've got to tell Snape,' Bella said. 'He'll be heartbroken.'  
  
'Good,' Lily said.  
  
'And so will Amos.'  
  
'I forgot about him!' Lily yelled.  
  
'I have to go do something, be right back!' Lily shouted. She had forgot to take James's cloak back. *Oh well, it's just 8 o'clock in the morning, d'ya think he's up?* Lily thought.  
  
'Yes, he's up,' Arabella said.  
  
'I should have never taught you how to read my mind!' Lily said aloud. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, and put it on. She was going to have some fun with the boys. She creaked open the door, and sneaked inside.  
Sirius was sitting there in his boxers. They had little Quaffles and Bludgers on them. Lily silently laughed. He was sitting on his bed, packing his backpack for the school day. Remus came out of the shower, in a towel. Lily thought she'd die if she didn't laugh. Peter was still asleep, snoring and talking in his sleep. And, there was James.  
James was getting his backpack packed also, and he was in just boxers. James's boxers were plaid, in Gryffindor coloures. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around.   
  
'Huh?' he said. She tapped him on the back.  
  
'What?!' James said, annoyed. Remus looked at him funny.  
  
'James, if you keep talking to yourself like that, you'll go crazy,' Remus made fun of his friend.  
  
'Something keeps poking me!' James defended himself. Lily poked him around, jumping so she could reach the top of his head, where she had poked him.  
  
'WHAT THE?!' James was even more angry.   
  
'Lily, dear, if you want to come into our dorm to poke your boyfriend, knock first,' Sirius pointed out. What?! How did Sirius know she was there? Oh well, I won't say anything, she thought.  
  
'Lily, come on now. I can see your foot,' Sirius said. She pouted.   
  
'Okay, okay! I just came here to give James back his cloak,' Lily surrendered, handing him the cloak.  
  
'I don't think Amos will like it about last night,' James whispered. She had forgot to tell Amos!  
  
'I don't think Amos will know, either,' Lily said.  
  
'But what if it just..slips out?' James teased.  
  
'JAMES POTTER YOU WOULDN'T!' Lily yelled. He shrugged, and she left.  
When Lily got back to her dorm, it was almost time to leave. She had already packed her bag. She got dressed quickly in her Hogwarts robes. She sprinkled some glitter on her face, which was unusual for Lily. She put on some sparkly lipgloss, and smoothed out her hair. Arabella was ready, too, so they headed out the door. The Marauders were waiting for him. Remus walked up to Lily.  
  
'Poor James,' he muttered into her ear.  
  
'What about James?' Lily asked inquisitively.  
  
'He has it bad for you. He hates Diggory even more now,' Remus smiled at her.  
  
'Oh,' Lily replied. They walked on, until Lily realized they had Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Oh no. When they arrived in their first class of the day, History of Magic, Lily took a seat next to Arabella. The class was so boring, eventually, even with all the note taking she was supposed to be doing, Lily fell asleep. The next thing she knew was that she was being woke by someone with brown eyes and messy black hair. James. He leaned over her, and shook her until she opened her bright green eyes. She jumped out of her seat and gathered her books and unfinished notes. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and set out for Charms. Amos caught up with her.  
  
'Hey, Lily!' he said. Then he spotted James, who was walking with Arabella and Lily.  
  
'You,' Amos said.  
  
'Yes, me,' James replied. Amos took Lily's hand, but Lily took her hand back. Amos was astonished.  
  
'What's the matter, dear Lily?' Amos asked in mock-sweetness.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes and said 'Nothing. Nothing at all.' And they arrived at Charms without bloodshed, to Lily's amazement. They took their seats. James shot like a flash to make sure Amos didn't sit next to Diggory.  
  
'Excuse me, but I would like to sit here,' Diggory pointed out.  
  
'Go sit with the Hufflepuffs,' James replied. Amos stalked off gruffly.  
  
Lily smiled and said, 'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem,' James replied.  
  
'Oh my god! James Potter and Lily Evans..getting along?!' Arabella embarrassed them. Lily shot Bella daggers.  
  
'Now, its not Swish and Flick like you did earlier,' Flitwick was droning on. 'Its Flick and Swish!'  
Lily was trying to tear a piece of parchment into, with the "Diffindo!" spell. She had ripped two other pieces, but they were assigned to five pieces. She tore another one in half.  
'Lily,' James called. 'I don't get it.' Lily moved over to him, and showed him how to move his wand.  
  
'Now say, "Diffindo!" and there, you've got it!' Lily instructed him. James smiled up at her. Amos gave James a dirty look. Lily returned to her seat, and almost lazily ripped her remaining piece of parchment. James had three to go, and was going very slow.  
  
'No, you've got to Flick and Swish! Like opposite of what you're doing! Go on!' Lily instructed. James did what she said, and ripped another piece of parchment.   
  
'Everyone, good job! Let's leave it at that!' Flitwick said. Lily returned to her desk and picked up her bag and disentegrated her halves of parchment. She walked up to Arabella, and they walked out to Herbology. It was a beautiful November day. A little chilly, Lily shivered. But they walked to the Greenhouses and stepped inside. Today, they were preparing mandrakes, as they had earlier in their education. They picked out a pair of earmuffs(Lily got pink, Arabella got green.). Both lifted up the funny little babies, and repotted their plants. After they were done, Lily charmed the pot to be pink and sparkly, and to say Lily E. on it. Bella clapped and asked her to decorate her own. Lily turned Bella's blue, and put purple hearts on it, and labeled it 'ARABELLAZ MANDRAKE!'. They got out of Herbology without having a headache. They walked inside the large castle for the last class of the day, Denfense Against the Dark Arts.  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were learning about dangerous animals. It was quite boring, and they were assigned a large amount of homework about different water demons. When that class was over, everyone cheered happily, and bustled out of the classroom into the large corridor. They came into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was speaking.  
  
'This is the last school day before Holiday Break. I would like to ask those of you who are staying to tell your head of house. Now, tuck in!' he announced, and they did tuck in, mighty well. They had chicken, and stew, and green beas and corn and peas. For dessert they had cakes and pastries and cookies.   
  
'So, all, what are you doing over the hols?' James asked.  
  
'Staying here,' replied Lily and Arabella. James, Remus, and Sirius were staying at James's house.  
  
'Why don't you all stay over?' James said. 'My parents wouldn't mind.' They all set out to owl their parents.  
  
i Mummy, And Daddy  
Instead of coming home for the Holidays, I am staying with my friends. I have sent along your presents, and I hope you have a happy christmas.  
Love,  
Lily  
  
So it was settled. On Christmas Eve, bags packed, they all sat out for James's house.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Everything belongs to JKR. I know this one's a bit short, and it didn't come out how I planned at all, but oh well. You'll get to see James's house in the next chapter, along with a lot more L/J.(i know everything is in Lily's POV, but I'm working on a James story, so James lovers can read it when I get it posted.) If you like it please Review, because if you don't review, I won't write. I don't know what you like. I want this story to be long, and I have already planned out the whole story. 


	5. Screams, Chases, and Shopping Trips

Love, Lily Chapter 5  
Screams, Chases, and Shopping Trips  
--------------------------------------------------  
Lily screamed, and Sirius Black grinned even wider. Alas, the second week of Holiday Vacation.  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK, YOU STOP CHASING ME THIS INSTANT!' Lily Evans screamed. She had stopped suddenly, panting for breath, and Sirius had fell on the ground.  
  
'B-B-But Lily, its s-s-so much f-fun,' said Sirius, looking downcast. Lily stuck her toungue out at him.  
  
'You might not want to do that, Lily,' Remus said.  
  
'And why is that?' Lily replied.  
  
'James might grab your tongue and stick it down his throat.' Remus said. Sirius and Remus high-fived. Lily looked horrified.  
  
'EWWWWWWW!' Arabella said.  
  
'What?' James said, appearing in his backyard(one of his, that is). Bella, Sirius, and Remus laughed. Lily sat there, looking horrified again.  
  
'Just telling Lily how much you like her,' Remus said. Sirius fell over with laughter, and Lily shook so much she was laughing. James looked confused.  
  
'Never mind,' Lily said.  
  
'KIDS! LUNCH!' James's mother, Sandra Potter, called them to the dining room. So they stopped laughing for a minute, and trudged inside for lunch. But that was a bad idea.  
------------------------------------------------  
'SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO CALL YOUR MOTHER!' Sandra Potter shouted. Sirius just flinged more food at James. James laughed his laugh, and winked at Lily. James took his spoon and scooped up his food, brought it to his mouth, then attacked Sirius with it. Arabella and Lily were flinging bits of yogurt at each other.Sirius had a pea on his head, Lily noticed. She leaned over to James and Remus and showed them, then Remus told Mrs. Potter. So they sat there laughing at Sirius. Only, he was clueless. After lunch, they were all sitting on a bench, in front of a fountain in the East Garden.   
  
'How about we play Quidditch?' Sirius suggested. James and Remus agreed. Lily and Arabella stalked up to the castle alone.  
  
'I can't believe they ditched us for some stupid game,' Lily said. Just then, James's elder sister Hayley walked in.  
  
'Who wants to go SHOPPING?!' Hayley said.  
  
'How'd you know we were bored?' Lily said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, I was thinking about a trip to Gladrags, but we don't have to..' Hayley trailed off.  
  
'NO!' the girls shouted.  
  
'Well then get your purses packed, 'cos we're painting the town!' Hayley exclaimed, and the girls clambered upstairs. Soon, their purses were bulging with Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. They took the Floo powder and sprinkled in into the large fireplace. 'HOGSMEADE!' Then they were there. They first stopped at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
'Three butterbeers, Rosmerta,' Hayley said to the young witch. Soon enough, three butterbeers appeard in front of them, and were soon emptied. They walked into the cobbled streets, looking for things to buy. First they stopped at Zonko's. They got the boys' presents, and exited. Then they walked into Gladrags.  
  
'OHMIGOSH!' all three exclaimed. Zonko's, the coolest new store, had been transformed into a winter wonderland. They all went looking for the most beautiful robes to wear to the Potters' Christmas Party. Lily grabbed four robes. She went into the dressing room and tried the first on, a light, lacy lavender robe.  
  
'How about this?' Lily said, twirling around.  
  
'Nah, too sheer,' Hayley replied. Lily stepped back inside the dressing room. She tried a deep purple velvet robe, with a side slit.  
  
'Nice!' Arabella said. Lily put her hands behind her head, like a model.  
  
'Thank you, dahhhhling!' she replied, and they all laughed.   
  
'I am going to get this one, but I still need one for the Yule Ball, when we get back to school,' Lily announced, so she stepped inside the dressing room once again. This robe was cotton, with a deep V-neck cut. It was periwinkle blue. She dressed in it.  
  
'How is this?' Lily asked. Hayley shook her head no.  
  
'Tis too showing,' Hayley teased. They laughed. So she went into the room for the last time, and tried on an emerald ball gown. The bodice was make of lace, and the skirt was wide. The sleeves were fitting, and it was a classic boat neck.  
Lily came out of the dressing room and all jaws dropped around her. She looked like a princess.  
'Wow, Lils,' Arabella said.  
  
'It's really that nice?' Lily said. Hayley and Bella nodded.  
  
'Then I will get the purple one and the green one,' Lily laughed. Hayley tried on three robes, all of which she got. First, she tried on a dark blue one.  
  
'Dashing,' Bella and Lily had said. Next, a light green one, very lacy.  
  
'Brilliant!' Lily had exclaimed. Hayley smiled. She went into the dressing room and came out wearing a beautiful periwinkle silk robe. Bella and Lily had clapped.   
  
'My turn!' Bella shouted. She took a pink silk robe, a baby blue robe, and a maroon velvet robe off the rack. She stepped into the large dressing room, and dressed in the baby blue robe first. She strutted out of the dressing room, walking(or trying to) like a model. Hayley giggled.  
  
'Beautiful. I like it!' Lily exclaimed. Hayley nodded in agreement. So Arabella turned and went back into the dressing room, and picked out the light pink robe to try on. The silk was very soft. Arabella came out of the dressing room, and posed. Lily clapped.  
  
'Lovely,' Hayley stated. Arabella disappeared back into the room, and finally tried on the crushed velvet maroon robe. Lily grinned when she saw Bella with it on.  
  
'It's perfect!' Lily gushed. Arabella grinned too. So all three paid for their robes, and left the shop.  
  
'Let's stop at Diagon Alley for lunch!' Hayley suggested, so they did just that, and ate at a small cafe. Later, when they got back, the house was in chaos!  
  
'Sirius! Hand me the tinsel!' James was shouting. The girls dropped their (many) shopping bags on the floor and looked around. The Potter house looked beautiful! The enormous tree had fairies hanging from it, and a beautiful angel on top, but it was still being decorated. Mrs. Potter was setting up the many food bowls, with help by the many house elves. The couches had been turned into wooden benches, with beautiful carvings. Mistletoe had been set up on all doorways. Rainbow coloured lights had been hung on the tree, along the ceiling, and on the backs of the benches. The hardwood floors had been beautifully polished to a shine, waiting for someone to dance on them. It really was perfect. The ceiling had been bewitched so that it looked like the winter sky. Lily, Arabella, and Hayley gasped with delight.  
  
'Ooh, Mrs. Potter, it's amazing!' Lily complimented. James's mother smiled softly.  
  
'It is, isn't it though? Will you three help me?' Mrs. Potter asked. The three girls eagerly nodded.  
  
'You can help James and Sirius set up the tree, then,' Mrs. Potter said, helping herself to a cup of punch. Lily walked over to the two boys, who were fighting.  
  
'NO, Sirius, it should go here!' James was saying. Sirius shook his head no.   
  
'The red tinsel should go at the bottom!' Sirius argued.  
  
'How about in the middle?' Lily suggested.  
  
'Okay!' James and Sirius agreed. Arabella looked at them weirdly. So, the red tinsel was arranged in the middle of the huge tree. Lily picked up a delicate looking ornament. It was very old. It was golden, and had cut outs of lillies and vines. So Lily hung it near the top, so if someone bumped the tree it would not fall down and shatter. Arabella, with a wave of her wand, sent five large red glass ornaments to the middle of the tree, and they hung themselves up. Seeing this, the ornaments got hung quickly. Lily picked up a piece of purple tinsel.  
  
'Where should this go?' she wondered. Arabella pointed to a bare spot on the tree, so Lily sent the tinsel shooting up to the tree, and it hung itself perfectly. James was helping Sirius string popcorn. Actually, most of it wasn't being strung. There wasn't hardly any popcorn on the string, though the boys' stomach's were full. Just then, a young house-elf bounded into the room and hollered out 'SUPPER!' and at once everyone got up and broke their necks to get to the table. After having a large meal of steak, potatoes, corn, and salad they had all been stuffed.  
  
'Guys, I'm beat, I'm going up to bed,' Lily said, and Arabella followed suit. Lily changed into her cozy flannel PJ pants, and a tanktop. Soon, she was fast asleep, dreaming about the next day, the Potters christmas party.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily woke up and dressed in hiphuggers and a tee shirt. She brushed her teeth and hair and climbed down the stairs for breakfast. She was the second one up. The first was Mrs. Potter, sitting there drinking her coffee. When Lily came into the room, James's mum smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
'First one up, I see. You can eat now, of course, if you want. It's in the dining room, dear,' Mrs Potter said. Mrs. Potter stood up, and walked with Lily into the large dining room, where a large breakfast had been beautifully set out. Lily ate a dainty breakfast of Eggs and toast with apple butter, and got up the wake the others, but they were heading way to the kitchen. Lily went up to her room, and got out a book. She read many chapters before Arabella knocked on the door.  
  
'Let me in,' Bella said. So, Lily opened the door, and there stood Arabella holding every piece of makeup she owned. Lily laughed. Arabella looked hurt.  
  
'What? It's for the party!" Bella exclaimed. Lily was still giggling, as they sat down at the vanity Mrs. Potter had provided Lily.   
  
'Its only three oclock, Arabella. The party doesn't begin until seven,' Lily said.  
  
'Good, good!' Arabella said. Lily looked at her strangely.  
  
'Where's your dress, Lily?' Arabella asked. Lily noticed Arabella's was in her arms. Lily pointed to the large closet. Arabella swung the closet doors open to reveal..nothing! Except one bag, way in the back. Lily smiled.  
  
'I presume you didn't unpack your things?' Bella said. Lily shook her head no. Arabella took the bag off the hanger, and took the bag off the dress delicately, and then laid the dress onto the bedspread.   
  
'Who showers first?' Arabella asked, and Lily volunteered to clean herself first. She grabbed a towel and washed her long red hair. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat down at the vanity next to Arabella. Arabella washed her long, dark hair. She too wrapped in a towel, and sat down.   
  
'Now, where to start,' Lily said. Arabella got out her facepowder and started sprinkling it on herself. Lily followed suit.  
  
'No, Lily you're doing it wrong,' Bella contradicted. So, Arabella did Lily's whole face, and her own, too. They dried their hair. Lily straightened hers, recurled it, and put it up into a bun, with red tendrils hanging down. Arabella curled hers, and left it down around her shoulders. They looked perfect.  
  
'Now, for the dresses,' Arabella said. Lily put hers on first. The dress fir perfectly, and was finished off by Lily wearing white gloves and a necklace with a lily charm on it. Arabella smiled Lily was so beautiful. Arabella then got dressed. She wore a beatiful silk periwinkle robe, the bodice make of lace, and white highheels. Lily wore black ones. They looked absolutely brilliant.  
  
'So, should we go down now?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yeah,' Arabella said. So they walked down the winding staircase. They entered the room and everyone gasped....  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
[edit]i edited this chapter, it was messed up, very. enjoy![/edit] 


	6. Dances, Punchbowls, and Kisses

Love, Lily-Chapter Six  
Dances, Punchbowls, and Kisses  
------------------------------------------------------------  
'So, should we go down now?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yeah,' Arabella said. So they walked down the winding staircase. They entered the room and everyone gasped....  
Arabella and Lily looked perfect. They were near about the most beautiful things on the planet. Everyone looked up as they entered the room. They looked like royalty. Lily had her wavy red hair in a perfect bun, with tendrils hanging down. She had small amouts of powder here and there. She had green eyeshadow on, and clear lip gloss that made her lips sparkle. She had on a beautiful emerald ballgown. The bodice was made of lace and silk, and the skirt was silk, and very full.  
Arabella's raven coloured hair was wavy, and left hanging down. She had a tiny bit of powder on her freckly face, and blue, glittery eyeshadow on, that made her icy blue eyes sparkle. She had pink lipgloss on, which made her glow. Her robes were silken blue periwinkle.  
  
'Wow..' Sirius and James whispered, jaws dropped almost to the floor. Lily and Bella curtsied to the crowd, and walked up to a bench. They spread their skirts out, and sat down.   
  
'Drinks, ladies?' James and Sirius asked. Lily and Arabella nodded, taking the punch and a silken dinner napkin.  
  
'Sit down, you guys,' Lily said. Sirius and James sat down on a bench in front of the girls.  
  
'You two are the belles of the ball,' Sirius commented. Lily and Arabella rolled their eyes.  
  
'Sirius, drop dead,' Lily said, dropping all manners of politeness. James shifted, and chuckled.  
  
'Ahh, the ladies love the Black charm!' Sirius said. Lily looked around. Lots of people were there. The Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, Josef Wronski, Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Augustus Rockwood, Celestina Warbeck, and others. Mostly MOM workers and famous celebrites, and Quidditch stars.   
  
'Invented the Wronski Feint, he did,' Sirius was saying to James. Lily and Aarbella got up and refilled their wine glassses with punch. Just then, the Minister of Magic strutted over.  
  
'Hello, ladies. Just came to get some punch, I did. School's well?' The Minister said. Lily nodded, and walked away quickly. Sirius walked up to her.  
  
'Lils, dahhling, how about a dance? Surely the most beautiful lady of the ball would like to dance with me?' Sirius asked. Lily giggled and nodded, giving her hand to Sirius. He pulled her up from her seat and led her to an empty spot on the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist, and they danced to the music. Then, Lily and Sirius spotted Remus.  
  
'Remmie! Are you feeling well again?' Lily asked, obviously concerned. Remus looked at her with interest.  
  
'Just spiffing. And how about a dance with one of your best mates, that is if Mister Black doesn't mind?' Remus asked. Sirius nodded his head no, and Remus took Lily's arm. They danced to a fast song, a lively beat.  
  
'Remus..one thing,' Lily said softly.  
  
'Yeah, Lillerbells?' Remus replied.  
  
'Was it James?' Lily asked.  
  
'...yeah, it was.' Remus said.   
  
'okay,' Lily said. They broke apart, and Lily sat down. Sirius sat down next to her.  
  
'Lily,' Sirius said.  
  
'Yeah, Siri?'  
  
'Look at James,' he said.  
  
'What about him?' Lily asked.  
  
'He likes you, Lil. A lot,' Sirius concluded. James looked at the two, and caught Lily's eye. They both looked away quickly. James looked nice that night, in a white polo shirt and navy-coloured Dockers. His hair had been tamed, for once, and his brown eyes seemed to sparkle perfectly. Sirius stood up and walked swiftly to James. Arabella replaced him on the bench.  
  
'What did he want?' Bella wanted to know.  
  
'Just told me that James likes me,' Lily said.  
  
'We all know that..'  
  
'Arabella Figg, shut up.' Lily said. Arabella went to dance with Sirius, so Lily stepped out onto the terrace. She sat down in a wicker chair, and stared at the sky. She saw someone standing on the other side of the terrace, but couldn't make out who it was. Snow started falling from the sky, landing softly on Lily's hair.  
  
'You'd better get inside. You'll catch your death out here,' the stranger said. He turned and looked at her. It was James.  
  
'It's only a bit of snow, James,' Lily replied.  
  
'Don't want the Belle of the ball to get sick, do we?' James teased with a smile. Lily stood up, but James put his arms around her waist.  
  
'Care to dance?' James whispered to her.  
  
'Of course not,' Lily said. So she turned around and rested in James's arms, dancing softly to the soothing music.   
  
with your cherry lips and golden curls  
you could make grown men gasp  
when you'd go walkin past  
and in your hotpants and highheels  
they could not believe that such a body was for real  
  
Lily was feeling chilly, and she shivered, so James pulled her closer. She felt his warmth and smelled his smell, a deep, masculine, chocolatey smell.   
  
it seemed like rainbows would appear  
whenever you came near the clouds would disapper  
because you looked just like a girl  
your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast  
  
The song was soon over, but Lily and James did not let go. They danced in the moonlight on the terrace, snow falling softly. James looked into Lily's eyes.  
  
'Lily?' James asked softly.  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'Has anyone told you how perfect you are?' James asked.  
  
'no..' Lily replied.  
  
'Well, Lily Evans, you are perfect,' James concluded. She looked deeply into his eyes, and he pulled her into a kiss. Soft, yes, at first, but deeper. They finally let go.  
  
'James, you're wonderful,' Lily spoke softly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
HAH! Cliffhanger. So..In the next chapter there will be TWO big fights. And some more James and Amos confrontations. I'm a horrible person! Review, and tell me what you'd like to see! I just want to credit Garbage, because the song I used was 'Cherry Lips' by Garbage. Later! 


	7. It's So Simple, Amos.

Love, Lily-chapter 7  
  
  
  
hey everyone! theres a lot of people asking me to email them when i update, so if i did this, would you want me to email you? i mean, if i had like a mailing list to inform people when theres new chapters, would you all sign up? well, if you want me to do that, email me at cozmiccutey04@yahoo.com!  
  
-------------------------------  
It had been a week since the holiday party, but it was and had been the only thing Lily Evans had on her mind since then. *Lily, it was only a kiss. You have Amos.* one part of her thought. Oh well, she thought. She would have to let it go. She had a boyfriend, and he had a girlfriend. She got ready for classes, and walked into the common room, sleepily. James came up behind her.  
  
'Hey...umm..can-are you busy tonight? I mean, I need to raise my Charms grade..' James trailed off. Lily smiled.  
  
'You mean you need to beat me before you leave in seventh year. No, I'm not busy,' Lily said. James breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Ok then, um...how about..um..' James said.  
  
'Nine?' Lily supplied.  
  
'Yeah, okay sure,' James said. he walked away quickly. Lily put her bag on her back and walked off to breakfast. Arabella and the Marauders were already seated, James and Sirius with bouncy blondes on their laps. Lily looked away hastily, and sat next to Arabella.  
  
'Who's the blonde?' Lily asked.  
  
'Claudia Abbott, sister of William Abbott, Hufflepuff,' Bella supplied. Lily nodded. She ate her toast quickly, but sat back down when owl post came. She had a letter.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
We were disappointed that you could not come home, but we hope you had fun anyway. It took us awhile to remember how to send it, but we hope you will like and enjoy it anyway. We had a few hints on what to get, by the way.  
  
Love,  
Mum and Daddy.  
  
Inclosed there was a brand new Nimbus 1500, and a mint from Petunia. She looked up. Everyone knew she hated to fly, who had suggested to get her a broom?! James caught her eye, grinning and laughing at her broom. They had asked James! But as she was about to say something, Amos popped up behind her.  
  
'Sorry, haven't been able to catch up with you lately. Well, here's your belated Christmas present,' Amos said. Lily frowned. She opened the package and saw a beautiful picture of a meadow, and a small jewelry box. She smiled thankfully.  
  
'Oh, and nice broom you've got there, maybe we could take it for a ride,' Amos suggested, with a wink. What a jerk. Lily nodded and stuffed the box and picture into her already full bag. She got up and took the brand new broom up to her dorm, and locked it safely into her trunk, when she saw a piece of parchment that hadn't been there before. It read:  
  
Nine, right? Wear this, I don't need it.-JP  
  
And there was the silvery, silky Invisibility Cloak. She quickly stuffed the note and cloak into her bag, and emtied her presents out. She walked out of the tower and into the busy hallways. Many people were in a hurry, and they bumped into her. She walked against the wall, so she wouldn't be hit.  
  
'I've been looking for you,' Arabella said. Lily smiled.  
  
'You worry too much,' Lily said.They entered the Potions dungeon, and gasped. It smelled horrible! They were brewing Tattletale Tonic, a simpler version of Veritaserum. Tattletale Tonic only lasted for five minutes, though, so it wasn't very good.  
  
'SIT DOWN, DELINQUENTS!' their professor, a hateful man called Professor Thomas. Lily and Arabella sat down at their cauldrons, and took out their ingredients. They chopped up the bubotubers, and added them to the mix, when Professor Thomas came over.  
  
'Delinquents, I smell failure,' he said.  
  
'Bastard, I smell a good beating up coming to you,' Lily said aloud, making sure everyone heard her. They cracked up.  
  
'Miss Evans, one hundred points from your house, and detention tonight, Thursday, and next Tuesday,' Professor Thomas said. James had hate in his eyes, and hexed Professor Thomas so he had long blonde hair, hiphuggers, a lacy tye dye blouse, and a daisy headband on. Lily laughed.  
  
'Like, ohmigod, shut up!' Professor Thomas said. Lily laughed even harder.   
  
'Like, you all are dismissed, ohmigod!' Professor Thomas said. The class raised and exited, laughing so hard they couldn't hardly breathe, and most were laughing so hard they were crying. Lily walked up to James, and grabbed his arm.  
  
'Back there, what'd you do to poor Professor Thomas?'Lily asked him. He chuckled innocently.  
  
"Just a hex. It'll wear off in about two hours." Lily nodded, and sped up to catch up with Arabella. They soon came to their next class, Divination. Lily hated this class, but after all, everyone did. They climbed up the trapdoor, and into the smelly, smoky room of Sibyll Trelawny. She sat in the shadows. Lily and Arabella sat down, and they plugged their noses.  
  
'Yuck, it smells like a botanical rose garden in here,' Lily stated. Arabella nodded.  
  
'Today, dears, we are going to read tea leaves,' Trelawney said.  
  
'But Professor, we've been doing that since fourth year!' Mundungus Fletcher, a fellow 6th year stated.  
  
'Then you'll be extra good this year,' Trelawney said. Mundungus rolled his eyes. Lily grabbed a cup, and instead of checking the leaves, she sent water into the cup, and drank the tea.   
  
'Lily's turning into a Marauder,' she heard Sirius say. Arabella laughed.  
  
'The next thing you know, she'll have the cloak out, and sneaking out at night!' Sirius furthered his statement. Lily didn't think this was funny, and she saw James didn't laugh at this, and he caught her eye. She melted. She quickly turned back to her cup of leaves. So did Arabella.  
  
'Did you see him staring at you?' Arabella whispered.  
  
'Arabella..' Lily said.  
  
'yeah?"  
  
'Right now, I'm debating whether I should hit you with my wand or curse you,' Lily said.  
  
'Shutting up..' Arabella said. The friends laughed. Arabella took Lily's tea leaves, and made stuff up.  
  
'Um, you have bad luck, a family member will die, you'll get lost, lose a bet, and fail an assignment,' Arabella lied. Lily tried to look downcast, and did not succeed.  
  
'Arabella, you will lose a Quidditch game, someone will read your diary, your crush will hate you, you'll spill your food on your new blue robes, and um someone will steal your gold bracelet,' Lily lied too. Professor Trelawney came over.  
  
'You girls really have an eye, you could be seers,' the teacher said. It was the end of the class anyway, so they jumped out the trapdoor laughing heartily. They rest of the classes past easily, and by dinnertime, Professor Thomas hadn't turned back into his dreary self. He walked over to Lily.  
  
'Um, like ohmigod girlfriend, your like detention is um like at seven tonight! ciao!' Prof. Thomas wiggled her fingers, and Lily snorted into her mashed potatoes.  
  
'James, that really was funny,' Lily complimented. Did he..blush? Lily blushed too. After dinner, they all retired to the common room.  
  
'ARGH I HATE DIVINATION!' Lily shouted. They had a large divination assignment due. They were to list what all would happen that month to themselves. Lily had:  
lose a bet, fail a paper, your friend will turn against you, you will have a dentention, you will catch a cold, you will spill food on yourself, someone will trip you in the great hall, someone will petrify you, and someone will take a nasty photo of you. She needed more!  
  
'I don't like the Charms homework,' James said. Lily nodded. Later, Lily pretended to go to sleep after a nasty dentention with Filch. She slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and tiptoed to the Transfiguration classroom, where a darkheaded figure was already waiting. He turned and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
'You made it..' James said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'So..let's began?' he suggested. Lily placed two quills, a quaffle, and some rather large books on a table, and told James to stand back.  
  
'Now, point to the Quills and say "ACCIO QUILLS!" Lily instructed. James did the Summing Charm with flying colours. Lily put a table in front of them.  
  
'Now, say "Reducto" and it will move.'   
  
'REDUCTO!' the table was blasted out of the way. Next, they tried the Banishing, Confundus, Freezing, and Unbreakable Charms. Lily conjured two butterbeers, and they sat and had a small break. Lily looked into James's deep eyes, and smiled.  
  
'I guess that's it for tonight?' Lily said.  
  
'Yeah..' James replied. So they crawled under the cloak and walked off silently.   
  
As they reached the common room, they sat down on a red couch. Lily stood up after a while.  
  
'I guess I should get to bed..' Lily trailed off. James stood up.  
  
'Yeah, me too..' All of a sudden, James hugged Lily tightly.   
  
'Thanks..for tonight,' he said, looking down into her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off into her dormatory.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
'So, Lily, where were you?' Arabella asked. Lily frowned.  
  
'What do you mean, where was I?' Lily asked.  
  
'Late last night. I daresay..with James?' Arabella asked with a sly smile.  
  
'Yes, with James. If you must know, I've been tutoring him for Charms,' Lily informed her best friend.  
  
'Ahhhh, I see..' Arabella laughed, 'Why don't you just go out with James and break up with Amos?'  
  
'I don't see why everyone hates Amos!' Lily said angrily, throwing down her bag. There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Helllooooo..' it was Sirius. 'Come in?' he opened the door.  
  
'Unless you want to be late for class, I suggest you come now,' he grinned. They had History of Magic first today.  
  
'He won't notice us, Binns,' Lily stated, 'He wouldn't notice if Arabella flashed him!' Arabella gave Lily a dirty look. Sirius shook with laughter.  
  
'Haha, very funny, let's go,' Arabella said, and they left for History.  
  
........Later......  
  
Someone was hanging above Lily. Two someones. They had to wake her up now! Both had dark hair, one with brown eyes, one with blue...James and Bella!  
  
'Lily Belle, wake up,' Arabella was saying. Lily raised up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that in ten minutes the class would end.  
  
'How long have I been asleep?' Lily whispered.  
  
'Ever since we came, you hit the desk and started to snore, well not snore but..' James trailed off. The class ended, and they stepped out of the stuffy classroom. They had Transfiguration next, with Amos and the Hufflepuffs. Amos soon caught up with her.  
  
'Hey Lils!' he said.  
  
'Hi, Amos,' Lily said dully.  
  
'Ready for class?' he said excitedly.  
  
'Umm..sure Amos. But I guess you should have remembered that Transfiguration is my worst class,' Lily informed him. Amos's jaw dropped.  
  
'I knew that! I was being sarcastic,' he lied. James snorted.  
  
'Potter go sit with your delinquent friends and leave us alone,' Amos said.  
  
'Excuse me, but speak for yourself Amos,' Lily said. Amos was shocked! How dare she talk to him like this!  
  
'Excuse ME! I was just trying to talk to my girlfriend,' Amos said. Lily walked away huffily. James stepped up.  
  
'Amos may I suggest something? Shoot yourself,' James said, and Sirius and Remus howled with laughter. Amos was furious. They stepped inside the chilly Transfiguration class and sat down. As you may guessed, Amos sat with the Hufflepuffs, and Lily in between Sirius and Arabella.  
  
'Sirius?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yeah, babes?' Sirius said.  
  
'Do you promise if any boy EVER hurts me, you will give him something bloody?' Lily asked.  
  
'Lily I promise. You know you're like my little sister,' Sirius said. Lily hugged him.  
  
'Cant...breathe..' Sirius struggled to get out of the hug. Soon enough, Prof. McGonagall came bustling into the classroom. She placed a muggle telephone onto every desk. Some kids were confused, so the teacher explained, and they started to work on their telephones. They had to turn them into a robe. Lily's wasn't doing too well.  
  
'UGH I HATE TELEPHONES! AND ROBES!' Lily screamed in anger. James came over to her and calmed her down.  
  
'Lily, hold your wand like this,' James said, and took Lily's arm and moved it, and made sure Amos saw.   
  
'Just flick like this, and concentrate,' he instructed. Amos walked over.  
  
'Would you like me to help, Lily Dear?' Amos asked in mock-concern.  
  
'No, Amos Dear,' Lily mocked him.   
  
'You're doing it wrong, Potter,' Amos said, but James ignored him and continued to help Lily untill her telephone let out a small *POP* and turned into purple robes.  
  
'And how so am I doing it wrong?' James asked coolly.  
  
'Stay away from Lily,' Amos said, 'I'm warning you.'  
  
'Why should I?' James said.  
  
'She's mine. I mean it, Potter,' Amos said.  
  
'I doubt that, Diggory. You hardly even notice her,' James said.  
  
'So?' Amos said.  
  
'You treat her like she's a dog. You're sick,' James said to Amos. Amos's eyes narrowed like little slits.  
  
'She's just a girl. I don't see you treating girls any different,' Amos defended himself.  
  
'She's not just a girl,' Sirius interrupted, 'She's like my little sister and if you hurt her I swear..'   
  
'Black, stay out of this,' Amos said.  
  
'Black, thats right, thats what color eye you are about to have,' Sirius said. Lily came over to them.  
  
'What's going on here?' she said.   
  
'They're making trouble. Come on, Lily, let's go,' Amos said.  
  
'What do you mean, trouble?' Lily asked.  
  
'Forget it, come on,' Amos said, trying to drag her away by the arm. She brought her arm back.  
  
'Excuse me, these are my friends. What do you mean, trouble, Amos?' Lily asked again, looking him square in the eye.  
  
'Nothing, it's okay, doll,' Amos tryed.  
  
'Haha, nice try Diggory,' Lily said. James spoke up.  
  
'We were just discussing whether or not Diggory wants us to be your friends,' James said. Lily turned on her heels to Amos.  
  
'I can have any friends I please,' Lily told him. 'I am no longer a first year.'  
  
'I am aware of that, honey. I was trying to protect you from these..monsters,' Amos tried to save himself.  
  
'The only thing you're trying to protect is your reputation!' Lily yelled.  
  
'Lily, please..' Amos said.  
  
'Amos, don't. I don't need this,' Lily said.  
  
'But Lily, I just don't want them to hurt you,' Amos explained.  
  
'AMOS DIGGORY! Sirius, Remus, and James are like my brothers,'  
  
'Well..umm..' Amos said.  
  
'If you can't deal with that then I'm afraid it's so simple,' Lily said.  
  
'What's simple?' Amos asked.  
  
'That we are over, Amos,' Lily concluded. Sirius punched Amos, as promised, and Lily, James, and Sirius walked away.  
----------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I know, it was long, but I was trying to fit everything in. So it's almost Easter Break, and there's more trouble in the next chapter for our dear Lily and James. They won't be together for a while. Haha, I love this. So, review, tell me what you think. And I want to thank the one reviewer who gave me constuctive critism. I really want to know what I should do, what I should fix, ect. Thanks! 


	8. The Flight at Night

Love, Lily-Chapter Eight  
Flight At Night  
-------------------------------------  
Authors Note: This chapter is mostly mush, slush, and FLUFF! If you want humor, read chapter 7. This chapter is my favorite, it's so sweet! A big thank you to Lexie, who was kind enough the review almost every chapter. You guys really keep me going. Well, i better go, anxious to read right?*COUGHNOTCOUGH* Well, erm, in that case go fic-happy!  
  
  
Lily sat up. Someone was up, standing at the bottom of the stairway. Lily wondered what they were doing up, at this absurd hour. Of corse, she was up, but, after all, she'd had a terrible nightmare. That someone was wearing deep maroon pyjamas, and had unruly black hair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Yup, James Potter.  
  
He sat down next to her and stared deeply into the crackling fire. Lily looked up at him, questioning his presence. He put his head into his hands, massging his temples.  
  
'James?" Lily said,  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Why're you up?" Lily questioned. He looked up, wrinkles of worry on his forehead. He thought about his answer, and started to speak.  
  
"My mums not very well off," James explained in a quiet voice. Lily's pale face showed with concern.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Deathbed," James explained in one word. Lily gasped. James nodded grimly. Tears shone in his dark eyes. He looked down.  
  
"Oh...will she be alright?"   
  
"No.." James trailed off. Lily's eyes grew wide.   
  
"J-James, I'm so sorry.." Lily said.  
  
"Don't apologize now, you can't help it," James said darkly.  
  
"How long does she have?" Lilu asked.  
  
"Not very, they said she won't last past July," James informed her. Lily nodded. James started to sob lightly.  
  
"James, its okay, don't cry," Lily put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. He looked at her and smiled an empty smile. They both sat there forever, just thinking, silently. He started shaking his head.  
  
"It can't be happening to me," James said.  
  
"James," Lily said lightly. "My parents are dead. Remember? When they died it took me a while to get over it, but Sirius was there for me, he's like a brother. It will be okay eventually." James cocked his head up at her.  
  
"I never knew.."  
  
"Yeah, when I was in third year," Lily said. "Ever wonder why Sirius has been so protective?" James laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did.."  
  
"He was right beside me, at the funeral," Lily concluded.  
  
"Wow.." James said.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and James?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"If you need anything I'm here always," Lily said, facing the fire once again.  
  
"Lils?"  
  
"Yeah, James?"  
  
"Thanks,' James said. Lily smiled up at James and he kissed her. Soft and first and more deep, until she pulled away, for air.   
  
"I have to go, see you tomorrow," she said suddenly, and ran off into her dorm room. James frowned. 'why does she always run away? i just cant do it, i love her.' james thought silently.  
  
* * *   
Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table, in between Arabella and Sirius. James was there, looking sullen. Lily poured syrup on her pancakes, and began eating sloppily, tired from last night. Amos walked over to the table.  
  
"Lily, I forgive you for the other day, and I will go back out with you,' Amos said. Lily looked bewildered.  
  
"I never apologized Amos. I'm not sorry for what I've done. Leave, please," Lily said cooly. Amos's lips turned white. Sirius sniggered. James was feeling lowly(because of his mother), but thought this to be funny.  
  
"Well, when you come to your senses, owl me babe!" Amos shouted, retreating from her sight. Lily laughed lightly.  
  
"He's off his rocker," she commented. Arabella nodded.   
  
"Owl post," Remus announced. And, as if on cue, hundreds of owls flew in from the ceiling, holding every size package you could imagine. The packages were dropped on the respective tables. James caught one.   
  
"Open it, Prongsie!" Sirius coaxed. James opened the light envelope, and his face turned white with horror. He jumped up and ran off back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think I know," Lily said in an off-handed voice. Lily chased after James. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"They're nutters," Sirius commented. Arabella agreed completely. When Lily found James, he was sitting on his bed, crying to himself.  
  
"James.." Lily started. She sat down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Lily asked. James nodded gravely.  
  
"Oh, James, I'm so sorry, it's so horrible," she comforted him. He sniffled a few times.  
  
"Dad wrote me, here," James shoved the unwanted letter towards her. It read:  
  
'James,  
Your mother did not make it through the night. However, before her last breath, she wished I told you she loved you dearly. This might not be a shock to you, but you will be griveing, I know. The funeral will be the day after you get out of school. Thank you.  
  
Your Father.'  
  
Lily frowned. Lily had never met James's dad, even though she'd stayed at his house lots of times.   
  
"James, will you be okay? I'll stay with you if you wish," Lily said. James nodded fiercely.  
  
"No, you go to class. Tell them I'm sick. We can't have you missing class," James replied.  
  
"But James--" Lily protested. But she was interrupted.  
  
"No! Go to class and say I won't be there. It's okay, really," he said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes," James replied, not so sure himself. Lily hugged him tightly, and flew out of the room. She met up with Remus and Arabella, who were waiting in the common room. Sirius grinned, he had been waiting outside thd door.  
  
"What were you doing, dearie?" Sirius said. Lily looked at him angrily, the look Sirius called 'Death Stare of Doom.' He let go of that grin pretty quickly.  
  
"James isn't feeling well," Lily explained, and Remus, Arabella, and Sirius asked no more.  
  
After dinner, Lily headed up to the boys' dorm. James didn't show up for any classes, or dinner. She took sight of him, laying flat on his back, on his bed. He raised up when he saw her. She laid down the plates of food she had brought for him.  
  
"Thanks for all this, Lils," James said. He picked up a plate and started eating a barbeque sandwhich.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I know how it feels," Lily admitted.  
  
"Yeah.." said James. He ate his plates quickly.He laid back down, and Lily laid next to him.  
  
"He didn't love her," James said quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked.  
  
"My dad. He didn't love her."  
  
"How do you know?" Lily asked him, again.  
  
"He cheated on her, with his secretary. He was always away, never even bought me a birthday present since I was eleven," James said. Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said. James kissed her roughly on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry about it, though." James said. Lily put her head on his chest, and fell asleep.  
* * *  
  
Lily woke up slowly. She found her head on James's chest, and the rest of her on his bed. She rose quickly. James sat up too, eyes still closed.  
  
"What?" he said. Lily pushed him back down gently.  
  
"Go back to bed, honey," she instructed. He kept his eyes closed and started to breathe peacefully. She got up gently, trying not to wake him, and opened the dorm door quickly. She closed it silently and back down the stairs and walked the staircase to the Great Hall. Everyone was already there, the food half gone. Lily sat down and hastily filled her plate, trying to salvage the rest of the food. Sirius plopped down next to her.  
  
"Hey, sista girl. Where's the hubby?" he said in a girlish tone. Lily frowned and he coughed.  
  
"Haha, whom may I ask are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"James and Lily Potter, of course! Sleeping in the same bed," Sirius said, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. "It's all over the Slytherin table!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily said, mouth full of half-chewed eggs. She got up and ran out of the full, still carrying her fork in her hand. She bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, looking up at who she stepped on. It was James. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, hey, you might want to avoid Severus," she tipped. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Snape? Why?" James wondered.  
  
"Because we got out, I mean last night leaked out...Sirius, you know," she explained. James frowned. He sped up toward the table. Lily sighed and walked out to the library, bored. She took up a book, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century , and read into it for hours. She laid back into the comfortable, plush chair, reading about wizards such as Grindelwald and Merlin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. However, as sharp and smart as she was, she detected no one coming up behind her. They grabbed her book.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted. She turned around and there was James Potter, and her book, the book high up in the air, safely in his hands.(what a runon sentence, lol.) She made a grab for the book, but it was too high, and she too short for her liking. James, 6'2 and Lily, 5'3(there, i changed it lol). She made a mad-grab for his glasses instead, and had success. She jerked them off his face and he stumbled, not being able to see properly. She mumbled a quick "Yes!" and ran off with the glasses. James yelled "Lily!" a few times, and then caught up with her, tripping himself on a step.  
  
"Give up the book, and I'll give up the eyes," she said. James wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
"Feisty, I see. Here's your book," James surrendered. She took the book hastily and gave back his glasses. He picked her up and ran off with her to their common room. Sirius and Remus were playing wizard's chess. Remus saw them come in, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"James? Did you petrify her again?" Remus wondered. James grinned and shook his head, running himself and Lily up into her dorm room. He threw her onto the bed, and jumped on himself.   
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BED DOWN!" she yelled. James wiggled his eyebrows again and tackled her, pinning her down on the bed.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" James suddenly said. Lily sat up quickly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Let's so outside, I have a surprise," James told her.  
  
"But James, it's only March, it's still chilly out, and it's almost dark," Lily protested. James shook his head.   
  
"Go down to the common room and wait for me. I'll be right back," he told her. She did like he said, and he sneaked into her trunk and grabbed her new racing broom, it had never been used. He ran into his dorm and grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak, to hide the broom. He strutted into the common room and grinned, taking Lily's hand.  
  
"And, step outside, mi'dear, for the time of your life," he said. They stepped outside, and James took the cloak off the Broom. Lily gasp.  
  
"James, you've been in my trunk!" Lily accused. James put on a hurt air.  
  
"Just to get the broom," he told her. Lily nodded, regaining silence. He motioned for her to get onto the broom, and she looked at him, as if deciding whether she should trust him.  
  
"It's okay, I promise, just trust me," he said, noticing her looks. She nodded, and sat upon the broom. James sat behind her and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled into him, as for comfort. He flew them up, high, into the sky.  
  
"Look at the sunset," he pointed out. She did look, and gasped with amazement.   
  
"James, it's beautiful," Lily breathed. He smiled.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Lily Flower," James said, kissing her on the cheek. He did a few loop-the-loops, and Lily's grip certainly tightened. James took notice of this.  
  
"It's okay Lily Flower, I'll never let go of you," James assured her. She sighed and sat back, enjoying the scenery. It had turned dark quickly, and the stars peeked out of the sky. Lily pointed at them and James nodded.  
  
"Perfect night," she said. But she must have shivered, of a chilly night, because James took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Are you too cold?" James worried. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Just fly, for a little while longer," she coxed, and he did. Finally, he landed them smoothly on the ground. Lily got up, disappointed to be out of James's hold. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand. They reached their dorm entrances, one across the hall from the other. James and Lily kissed each other softly, and Lily climbed into her bed, tired, and snuggled deeper into James's warm cloak. It took her a while to get to sleep, however, because she was used to him being beside her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Love, Lily-Chapter 9

----------------------------

Lily woke up the next morning, and sneezed. She frowned and bit her lip. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, and got dressed for classes. She headed to the Great Hall, waving cheerily to the Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick. She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor eating table. Arabella looked up.

"Where were you last night?" she questioned. Lily thought for a moment, and chose her answer wisely.

"Oh, I was _out_," she simply answered. Arabella seemed satisfied with this answer, and turned back to her eggs. Lily poured syrup over her pancakes, and ate daintily, when she remembered she forgot her Transfiguration textbook, so she and Arabella jogged quickly up the stairs, to the common room. They rushed past the common room and entered the dorm area. Lily sat on her bed, and fiddled with her trunk lock. With luck, she got it open and fished out her book. Just then, Arabella gasped; her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Lily you were out with **JAMES** last night!" Arabella almost shouted, emphasizing the James, excitingly. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"J-James who, Bella?" Lily played dumb. Bella rolled her eyes. Lily saw that she was holding up his green cloak. 

"Oh, um yeah, that..." Lily said quickly, looking for an excuse. But she looked at her watch, and saw it was almost time for first classes. She rushed out of the dorms, and walked into the common room. Taking notice of something extraordinary.

James Potter.

With a girl.

**__**

On his lap.

Lily gasped. James looked up and his jaw dropped, shoving the blonde girl off his lap. Lily ran out the common room in tears, and Arabella followed, with a well chosen _'Tisk, tisk.' _James got up and started to run after them, but they were out of sight. He sighed, picked up his books, and walked the halls to the Transfiguration classroom.

Lily sat down at her Transfiguration desk, sniffling. _'Just as I was starting to like him!' _Lily thought in rage. _'Bastard!' _Arabella sat down next to her breathing heavily.

"Well, at least we know you can run, Lilybells. There, there," Arabella tried to comfort her friend. James sat next to them, but Lily huffily picked up her books and moved to the back of the room. James gave a hurt look, and turned back to Professor McGonagall.

At the end of the school day, the Gryffindor sixth years shuffled out of the Greenhouses lazily, in the sunny, April day. Lily walked quickly, trying to avoid her friends. She reached her dorm, and laid on her bed, pulling out a book, Belle Prater's Boy. She pretended the read, as all the sixth year girls came bustling into the room. Arabella bounced onto the bed, knocking the book down from her pale hands.

"Lily, it's almost time for dinner!" Arabella announced. Lily gingerly picked up her book and continued to pretend to read. Lily sneezed. Arabella looked up.

"You're catching a cold!" she exclaimed. Lily vigorously shook her head no.

"No I'm not, its just this dusty book," she said for an excuse. Arabella shrugged, sighed, and walked out of the dorm, leaving Lily in peace, to think about James._ 'How could he do this? I trusted him! I hate him!' _she raged on, again._ 'It's not fair! I will never trust him again, as long as I live!' _Lily screamed at herself. She got a headache very quickly, and laid on her stomach, sniffling into her pillow. She sneezed again, and headed down for dinner. _'A body can't starve.' _she thought.

"Our peachy princess is back!" Sirius shouted as Lily fought her way through the crowds to the Gryffindor table. She sat down, and food appeared on her plate.

"Lily, do you know who Claudia Abbott is?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparkling. Lily shook her head no. Sirius pointed.

"James's new girlfriend. Gross," Sirius told her. Lily's eyes shone with rage, and James saw it.

"No she is NOT!" James tried to contradict, but before he finished, Lily ran up from the table and gave Amos the biggest kiss of his life. She ran up to the common room with a 'humph' as James stared, his jaw dropped. Amos smiled proudly, and walked over to him.

"Knew she'd come back, didn't you Potter?" Amos bragged. James got up, smirked at Amos, and punched him square in the jaw. 

------------------------------------------------

Lily rinsed out her mouth, again, with mouth rinse for the sixth time. She had done something completely revolting, but it served that Potter right, going with that Claudia Abbott!_ 'Serves me right,' _she thought. _'Never should have fell for that innocent act he does.' _And so, for the next few weeks, the Gryffindor tower was like being in hell.

Lily sat, doing her studying for the next exam she would have in Charms. James had a frustrated look on his face. Sirius was trying to burp the alphabet, Remus was studying astronomy, and Arabella was painting her nails. Lily sighed happily as she finished her work, and went to pick up a bottle of nail polisher. She finally chose a green color, and painted her nails in stripes of red and green. She sat off for her dormitory, saying that she "needed time to think."

--------------------------------------------

"Lily, forgive me, I swear, I didn't bring it on." James Potter said, trailing off.

"JAMES POTTER!" She screamed at him. "Yes you did! How can you say you didn't?! You're awful!"

"I know I am Lily, please forgive me!" James begged, putting on a puppy dog face. Lily closed her eyes.

"James, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry. I know I'm not pretty as any other regular girl you would date, and I don't even see why you took me out there the other day." She said with a sneeze. James handed her a tissue. "But all I know is that you and Claudia are very happy, and I don't want to break that up. Goodbye," Lily said, turning around and about to head in the other direction. James pulled her toward him hard.

"I'm sorry," he said once more, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lily felt electricity run through her and let all go, kissing him back. They finally had to break for air, and Lily was glad for that, because she was turning a blue color.

"I'm sorry too," she said, and they walked up to the common room, hand-in-hand. 

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted once they came in. "We've been waiting for you to get back together."

"You mean you've known why she's been mad at me all this time?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd let you figure it out."

"SIRIUS!" Sirius fell to the ground after being tackled. James got up and Sirius and him laughed.

****

* * * 

James blew up at his hair. It was a warm, sunny day, but he was inside. Looking for the Invisibility Cloak. 

"Someone must have...took it!" James said.

"Impossible, that's bloody impossible!" Sirius said. "Damn it, I'll find that cloak!"

"We've looked everywhere. It's gone Sirius," James concluded. Sirius pouted.

"That cloak served us well," Sirius said.

"Yes," James agreed, bowing his head. Neither noticed Lily behind them.

"A bit overly dramatic, I'd say. But overall performance, a ten," she teased them. They turned around.

"What?" they said together. Lily giggled. A dark look clouded James's face.

"Don't start that again," he said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That..._giggling!_" James said disgustedly. Lily sneezed.


	10. Midnight Rendezvous

Love, Lily- 10 - Midnight Rendezvous  
  
A brief author's note: I know I haven't been updating. I'm sorry. I've been waiting for inspiration, here it is now! I am planning to get done with this rather hastily and start another story. Thanks for being patient!  
  
***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME KISSING.***  
  
Lily folded her arms across her chest, jutted out her chin, and stuck out her bottom lip. "I do not have that stupid old cloak of yours!"  
  
"LILY EVANS! Yes, you do. Hand it over!" James said, a little too loudly. Lily suddenly smiled, and stroked James's chin with her finger.  
  
"You want it? Come and get your cloak," She said, walking out of the common room. James stared, jaw down. He wiggled his eyebrows, and hastily followed her. She stopped at the girl's dormitory, and opened the door. It was ferociously clean and empty of any other females. She quickly stepped in the room and raced to the other side of it. James slowly crept into the room and looked around.  
  
"Close your eyes," Lily said. He did, and she quietly got out the cloak from her trunk. She put it on and whispered "Jamsie!" His eyes flew open and looked around.  
  
"Come get me!" Lily called from somewhere in the room. James jumped up and started feeling the air around the room. From a distance, he looked rather silly.  
  
"Where in the world are you?" he wondered out loud. He heard a giggle from over by the bathroom door and practically flew over there. He swung his arms out and caught hold of something silky, and pulled it off. He found her, finally! She put her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
"You found me!" she exclaimed in her quiet voice. She took in his scent, masculine and chocolaty. He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back with quite a force. The kiss turned into one much deeper, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. It searched her mouth all over and she moaned with delight. She returned the favor, but suddenly stopped.  
  
"Gotta go!" she called. ***  
  
"Lily, where have you been?" Arabella asked loudly. Lily stifled a giggle.  
  
"Just around, you know how it goes.." Lily said.  
  
"You look a mess!" Bella exclaimed. She was right, too! Lily looked down. Her clothes were rumpled up. She felt her head. Her bright red hair was all messy. She grinned.  
  
"Oh well! So, what's been happening?" Lily said as she tugged at her blue-jean skirt, trying to straighten it out.  
  
"Sirius Black let off a Dungbomb right outside the Slytherin dungeons. He claimed he didn't do it, but he did. Lucius Malfoy looked about ready to beat the holy Knuts out of him!" Arabella talked fast and excitedly. "Remus asked me out! And I've been waiting all day for you, so we could go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't notice the time!" Lily apologized quickly, but grabbed her purse. They soon reached the streets of Hogsmeade, and set off.  
  
  
  
James walked to his dormitory, carrying his cloak over his back and grinning broadly, but also wondering why Lily had left. He dismissed the thoughts as he entered the common room and was swarmed by his two best friends.  
  
"Prongs, where have you BEEN?" Sirius said, in a booming voice. He clapped him on the back in a brotherly fashion. "I have so much to tell you."  
  
"I've been.around." James said quickly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I let off a dungbomb next to the Slytherin dungeons, and Lucius Malfoy almost socked me one, bloody git he is. I explained to him that the dungbomb didn't do one bit of good, and that it already smelled bad out there. You should have seen his face! Remus asked Arabella out, didn't you, old friend!" Sirius said, in one breath. Remus nodded vigorously. James laughed. His friends were great!  
  
"I've been wandering around, doing nothing all day. Lucius deserved it. And good for you, Remus! She's a good match for you!" James said. He flipped himself on his bed and started reading a magazine.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Prongsie."  
  
"Yeah, Sirius?" James wondered.  
  
"You've got lipstick all over your face."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," James said dully.  
  
  
  
"Let's start here, Lil!" Arabella said cheerily. Lily followed her into Gladrags Wizard Wear, Hogsmeade. It was springtime, and the colors were light and fabrics breezy.  
  
"Oh, Bella, lookit this robe! It's beautiful! Hold on and I'll try it on!" Lily was holding up a thin, breezy silk robe. It had a white background with swirls of pink and orange. She came out and posed. Arabella nodded.  
  
"Perfect! You should get it!" Arabella said enthusiastically. Lily changed into her normal clothes and threw the robe on the floor, meaning she would later buy it. Arabella saw a robe with blue, purple, and green polka dots and tried it on. She gained a thumbs-up from Lily, and the pile grained another dress. Lily sauntered over to the cloak aisle. She looked and looked through what seemed to be hundreds of cloaks, until she found what she was looking for. An emerald green cloak, with swirls embroidered onto it. The fastener was a green stone for a button. It matched Lily's eyes perfectly, and replaced the old brown cloak se had been wearing on chilly spring days. She looked at it once more. Arabella and she stepped up to the salescounter and purchased the clothing. The girls stepped into one more store, Madame Anne's Accessories. Arabella bought some pink lipstick and glitter hairpotion, and Lily bought a candle shaped like a cat, and some eyeshadow. They stepped out of the store, and eventually made their way back to the castle, shopping bags lining their arms.  
  
James put the cloak over himself and stepped out of the portrait hole, winking cunningly at the Fat Lady. She smiled and winked back. James chuckled, but then hushed. He crept along, but saw a shadow on the second floor. It was the shape of a human. He looked around to see what was producing the shadow and saw a sleepy-eyed Lily in a dark-green cloak.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" James inquired. Lily looked up, alarmed.  
  
"W-w-who's there?" she asked. James laughed at himself. He forgot he had the cloak on.  
  
"It's James."  
  
"Oh. Well I was trying to find the kitchens." Lily explained. James whisked her away and no sooner, they were at a large painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
"What in the world?" Lily said to her self. James tickled the pear, and the painting swung open. The house elves crowded around them, looking pleased.  
  
'Master James, back again! What will it be tonight?" one asked.  
  
"How about four butterbeers, some cake, and two apples?" James suggested. They hurried away, and James seated himself at a small table. Lily sat down, following his actions. The house elves sat down the food, and Lily took out the candle, for it was dark, even in the huge kitchen. She lit it, and James laughed.  
  
"You never know when they come in handy," Lily said. James nodded, and took a big bite of cake. Lily bit into her apple.  
  
"The year's almost over," Lily stated, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Then seventh year.time goes fast." James replied. Lily picked up a fork and started eating her cake. It melted in her mouth.  
  
"What do you want to do, when you graduate?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. be an Auror, a professional Quidditch player. something like that," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh." Lily took a sip from her butterbeer, warming up.  
  
"I want to grow up, have a family, get a decent job, you know how it goes," she stated. James nodded. He cleared his throat and stood up. Lily stood up and blew out the candle.  
  
"Want me to walk you back?" James asked, shyly.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. He put the cloak over them both. Lily was standing right next to James. He was so warm and muscular, tall and lean. They soon arrived at the portrait hole. But the Fat Lady was asleep! Lily poked her on the shoulder, hard. She woke up finally, and swung open with great force. The two teenagers peeled the cloak off, and walked to the 6th year hall.  
  
"Well, I guess we better be off to bed.." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow? And good luck with the game," Lily wished him. They kissed each other and let go. Lily laid down on her bed and thought about the day, eventually falling asleep. 


	11. The weirdest chapter yet

Love, Lily-Chapter 11  
  
I wrote this in November of 2002, and I hate it. I don't know why I wrote this, but I guess I was in a weird state of mind. Of course, this chapter will be the last chapter for a very long time, because I've started another story, Came into My World. It's a hundred times better, go read it. The next chapter is even more out of character, don't ask me why. So please, review and tell me why I wrote this. Hell, I'm studying to be a psychiatrist, but I can't figure myself out. Later.  
Part One- Lily the Badass  
  
Lily sat up in her bed. She felt great, a bit tired, but well. She had woken up early so she could get ready for classes. She wanted to wear her new robe, and try a new hairstyle with it. She opened her shopping bag, took out the robe, and tip-toed to the bathroom. She took a shower, and dried her hair when she heard someone banging on the bathroom door.  
  
"Oy! Lily! Get out of the loo!" it was Anna Marcum, a fellow sixth year. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm getting ready!" Lily called, and began to curl her hair. She took a small section at a time and curled it with her wand, leaving chunky bits of straight hair. Anna groaned loudly. Lily sprayed her hair with PermaPress's Hair Tamer, a magical hairspray.  
  
"Done yet?" Elizabeth Capps called. Lily yelled "No!" She applied foundation and powder to her cheeks. She decided she didn't need blush, her cheeks were naturally rosy. She put pink eyeshadow on her eyes and slicked lipgloss on her lips. She changed into the orange and pink dotted robe, and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Lily strutted into the Great Hall, trying to act as badass as she could. All eyes were on her. She sat down at her table, at her usual spot. She smiled at the boys, and filled her plate. She ate daintily.  
  
"Hey..L-Lils.." James managed. Lily nodded toward him. Arabella came down, and sat next to Lily, wondering what was with the look on the boy's faces.  
  
"Hey Bella! Love your hair?" Lily said.  
  
"Thanks, girl amie. Love yours, too. Is that your new robe?" Arabella inquired.  
  
"Sure is," Lily answered. "Look at Snape, is he staring at us?" Arabella looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Yup. What's with him?" Arabella confirmed.  
  
"Dunno. Let's find out for ourselves?" Lily said.  
  
"You know it," Arabella answered. They walked over to the Slytherin table, and everyone glared at them hatefully.  
  
"What's up, Sevvie?" Lily asked. Snape looked baffled.  
  
"Umm.Erm.Nothing. Just eating. you know?" he answered. Lily smiled a bright smile at him. He weakened even more.  
  
"Oh, okay, because you were staring?" Lily said.  
  
"W-was I?" Severus said, gaining some of his charm back. Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, you were," she said.  
  
"I have got to go now, Sevvie. See ya later!" Lily called. She walked out of the Great Hall, hips sashaying, leaving Arabella behind. And leaving James thinking 'Damn, she's got a nice ass.'  
Part Two- Afternoon Fun  
  
It was Gryffindor Sixth Year's last class of the day, when Lily got the idea. Actually, Professor McGonagall helped with the idea, pairing up James and Lily for a Transfiguration project. Lily smiled when she got paired with James, and sat next to him, smiling seducingly. He looked nervous.  
  
"What's the matter James?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he answered. She bent over to pick up her wand, and her butt popped up. James whistled to himself. Lily jumped up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. James shrugged his shoulders, blushing.  
  
"Well anyways, lets get started, its only about a month before testing, you know," Lily said. James picked up his wand, and thought a minute.  
  
"Lets turn it into a box of tissues?" James suggested. Lily nodded. Their box of nails turned into a box of tissues.  
  
"Look at Lily and James's project, everyone!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed merrily. When the class was over, students poured out of their classrooms, chattering happily. Lily walked beside Bella, gossiping about the latest things at Hogwarts. James walked next to Sirius, and they were planning something, Lily could see.  
  
"What's up? Let me in on the secret!" Lily gushed. They looked surprised.  
  
"Uhhhh. What secret?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What you were talking about, silly!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, that." Sirius trailed off. James grabbed Lily's arm suddenly.  
  
"Here," he said. They had stopped at a door, that Lily knew nothing about. 


End file.
